Selina
Selina is a young witch from Cloudtower who appears in Season 6. She is the main villain in Season 6 along with the Trix. Overview Selina is a new student at Cloudtower. She is from Earth and has the ability to bring legendary creatures to life, using the Legendarium. Appearance She has long thick dirty blond hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She has purple lips. She wears a sea green top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wears a sea green jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she wears sea green gloves. She also wears a sea green skirt with a chain-belt. She wears sea green boots. Personality Selina is intelligent and full of confidence. She is not afraid of standing up, demonstrating her powers and those of the Legendarium to others. As a witch, she likes causing misery and chaos. She showed great respect and admiration towards the Trix and was willing to help them to take over the Magic Dimension's colleges in exchange for them to teach her the dark arts. She is shown to be very proud and protective towards her Legendarium, willing to protect it at all costs if needed. Series Season 6 Selina appears in the second episode of Season 6. She attends Cloudtower and is a young witch from Earth. When asked by Headmistress Griffin to explain her powers, it is shown that she has the ability to bring myths to life using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. After ending the chaos she summoned the Trix appeared and took over Cloudtower and turned Griffin into a crow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a deal with Selina. She helps them conquer all of the Magic Dimension's colleges and in return they will teach her all the dark and powerful spells they know. As Cloudtower hovers over Linphea's college, the Trix tell Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons the legendary Treants who attack the college and its individuals, including the Winx and Specialists. The Winx realize that the source of the Treants' magic is coming from Cloudtower, so they break in and fight the Trix. Selina decides to protect the Legendarium at all costs and uses the Legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, the Winx then realize that she has the source. They try to attack her instead of the Trix. However, Selina's shield takes the Winx's (minus Bloom) magical abilities away and teleport all the Winx outside of Cloudtower where they fall until the Specialists catch them. After the Treants fail to take over Lynphea College, Selina summons the Flying Basilisks. However, they are defeated. It is revealed that Selina is in fact working under the orders of a mysterious dark being housed inside the Legendarium, so it is possible that she and him have their own agendas that differ from the Trix. Selina then summons the Pandemonium Sprites, which attack the Golden Auditorium, although later Musa and Tecna defeat them. Gallery Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the Moon. In ancient and medieval folklore witches were aften associated with the Moon. *Jessica DiCicco, who is the voice of Selina, also voices Miele, Zing and Lucy. *She is the first known witch from Earth. **She is one of two characters from Earth to be schooled in the Magix Dimension. The other character is Roxy. * She is the first person the Trix have allied with. In season 1 Knut and Riven served them and in the following seasons they served Lord Darkar, Valtor, the Ancestral Witches and, to some extent, Tritannus. * In the leaked episode of Season 6 Episode 6 , it seen that Selina is with the Winx. If she becomes friends with the Winx, she will be the first main antagonist that allies with the Winx. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 6 Category:Magix Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Major Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Earth